A Dream Is A Wish Your Heart Makes
by Tess1
Summary: Christmas & Carby


Carby!  
  
A Dream Is A Wish Your Heart Makes  
  
Abby and John were on their way home. It was in the middle of November, and Abby had just found out she was pregnant. She and John were going to be parents. They were both very happy and John couldn't wait with the preparings. They were now going to find some catalogs and John wanted to pick out a bed for the little one. He wanted to have a boy, but a girl was nice too.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
After some days John already had taken care of different things to the nursery. Abby was now two months pregnant and it was 9 days till Christmas.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It was Christmas Eve. Abby and John were decorating the tree. Suddenly Abby fell down on her knees.  
  
"Abby? Are you alright?"  
  
"Oh my god. The baby! It feel like it will out!"  
  
Abby looked under herself. It was blood there.  
  
"Oh my god!" John said.  
  
"No! Don't! No!"  
  
"Abby come here! This is not you fault! And you know that!"  
  
"No!" Abby cried.  
  
John held around Abby while he tried to comfort her.  
  
Some hours later when Abby had returned from the hospital she was sitting in the nursery. The walls was ready for the baby and everything else was ready.  
  
"It feels like I am so empty. Somebody emptied me." Abby said when John came in.  
  
"You'll be fine! It's just a feeling!"  
  
"That what you are saying. I am the one somebody emptied me, not you. You can't feel the feeling. John you have no idea what I been through. You can only have your fantasies. I'm the one who lost a child."  
  
"I've lost one too."  
  
"But not like I have. You don't know what I just been doing. I lost our child. I did! How can you forgive me for that? How?!"  
  
"Abby! It not you fault. You did your best! That I know! And one more thing I know, is that I love you and I always will. Please. Can we celebrate now?"  
  
"Celebrate? What? That I lost our child?"  
  
"No. It's Christmas Eve. And you did what you could to make our child the happiest. You didn't kill it!"  
  
John got up and walked to the door. Abby didn't move. John went out into the living room and he could see Abby still sitting in the chair. He put on a CD. A Christmas CD.  
  
"Abby. Come out here. Let's have something to eat." John went back again to the nursery.  
  
"The only thing I wanted to have is a little child. Nothing else. But they took it away from me. The only thing I wanted for Christmas. If Santa existed, I would ask him to give me my child back , but Santa doesn't exist."  
  
Suddenly the door rang. Abby and John looked at each other. Abby got up from the chair and they went out from the nursery and over the floor to the door. John opened it. It wasn't a man to see.  
  
"It must have been some kids who wanted to play a joke with us." John said.  
  
"No John. Look down." Abby pointed at a little basket at the foot of the stairs.  
  
"Who put it there?"  
  
"Look John. You must think I am stupid but I saw Santa and his reindeer. Look there!"  
  
She pointed at something who was flying over the deep blue sky. Between the stars John saw something who looked like Santa and his reindeer, it was true.  
  
"Yes. I can see it!" John smiled from ear to ear.  
  
Abby took a card out from the basket and read it out loud.  
  
"Dear Abby and John!  
  
I wish you and your little baby boy a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year. I hope you got your wish, Abby!  
  
Love from Santa Claus!"  
  
"Santa Claus?" John said quiet.  
  
Abby took up the little boy, who was laying in the basket.  
  
"I want to call him ... Noel, because he is my Christmas present."  
  
"Noel? That's a good name. What do you think, Noel?"  
  
Noel blew a bobble. Abby laughed.  
  
"I think you love that name. My sweet little Noel!"  
  
"Come on, let's go inside before we'll get cold. Come Abby!"  
  
This was the happiest Christmas for Abby, John and Noel. Some Christmases later, when Noel was three years old, Santa came back to give him a new present. A sister and that Christmas was celebrated at the hospital with John and Noel. Little Christine was born.  
  
The end!  
  
  
  
I will say to everybody who read this story. Merry Christmas and Happy New Year! I wish all the best for you! And take care of your families and the people that you love!  
  
Tess! 


End file.
